Caught in the firing line (Story 1 part 3)
by love janny
Summary: Jac has a serious of Panic attacks and what will happen when she gets stabbed? There is only 3 mabey 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

4 weeks after Jac's panic attack and she was able to go out to the shops and back and little things like that by herself. Jac is now 25 weeks pregnant and she has a nice bump growing! Jac and Jonny are still together and they haven't had a row since Jac fainted. Mainly because Jonny didn't want her to collapse again and she didn't have the strength to argue with him!

"You seem very, how do I put this, laid back recently." Said Jonny trying to make a conversation as she is looking through notes.

"Well I just don't have the strength to argue and you haven't got on my nerves or said the wrong thing!" She said still flicking through and sorting out notes!

"How come you have those notes anyway?" Jonny asked Jac inquisitively.

"I rang Mr Hope and asked him to send some work over with Mo so he did!" *Jac's phone buzzed.* Jac's reading the text. "Cretins" she said rather loudly causing Jonny to look at her.

"What does the text say?" Jonny asked

"I have to meet two of my old friends, Jenny and Lucas, at Jenny's later so that means you can invite Mo over or summit." She says as she puts her phone down and carries on sorting the files.

"Do you think it's a good idea going out with you know what happened a couple of week not in your favour." He said as he moves a bit closer to her.

"Well you know I'm going to have to face the world some day without you watching my back!" Jac said with a slight sarcasm in her voice. "Anyway it gives you time to catch up with Mo as you haven't spoken to her in person in weeks." She said putting down her notes and cuddling up to him.

"Alright then but I will pick you up later from the shops later then. Text me when you get ther obviously. Oh and text me if you ever need any help, ok." Says Jonny mac!

"Yes boss." Said Jac rather sarcastically.

She gets up and goes upstairs to her bedroom and gets changed as she had stayed in her pyjamas and got her make-up on, oh and obviously she straightened her hair, she walked downstairs, gave Jonny a kiss on the check and left.


	2. Chapter 2

At Jenny's house they were catching up and they brought up their parents which caused Jac to leave the room and go and step outside. She rang Jonny as she had a small panic attack.

*Jonny's phone rings* *JAC* He answers the phone. "Jac"

"Jonny don't panic but I think I'm having a small panic attack" she says gasping for breath.

"Right listen to me now Jac" He paused "Right sit down" She did exactly what he said "Now try and control your breathing." She did as he said again and this time she calmed herself down.

"Jonny…" She paused "Can you pick me up from the shops in half an hour please. " She asked politely as she caught her breath.

"Sure" he ended the call.

She went back inside and told Jenny and Lucas that her boyfriend was very ill so she had to go to the hospital. She left Jenny's house and she made her way to the shops. By this time it was 10 to 10. When she reached the shops it was 10.

When she was waiting for Jonny she saw a strange man but she said nothing. He then came over and stood behind her. She moved a couple of paces to left and he followed her. So she took a couple of paces to the right and he followed her. She turned around and said "What do you want?" He didn't answer so she started to text Jonny to tell him to hurray up but before she had chance to send the message he came up behind her and put his hand round her mouth and brought her to the ground. He started pushing and shoving her around the floor.

Just as Jonny turned up, she went into another panic attack. But the worse one yet. Jonny ran out the car and the bloke ran away. He ran straight to Jac.

"Jac are you alright?" She didn't reply as she couldn't breathe. As he was looking for injuries he saw blood on his hands where he had put his hand on her waist. The bloke had stabbed her on her waist. He dialled '999' and explained that she was in a huge panic attack and some bloke had stabbed her.

"Jac" He said firmly "keep your eyes on my… keep breathing"

The ambulance couldn't have come any quicker. The whisked her and Jonny away.

In the ambulance they had put the oxygen mask on her and Jonny tried to calm her down and the woman in the back of the ambulance tried patching up her wounds for now!

By the time we got to the hospital she hadn't calmed down and the bleed was under control. They brought her in and took her up to Keller where Michael, Malik, Arthur and Chantelle were waiting for here but they didn't know it was Jac. They just thought it was a 38 year old woman and her boyfriend…


	3. Chapter 3

Once on Keller Michael and the team were horrified that it was Jac and Jonny. Michael asked Jonny what went on and Michael was quick to try and calm her down. After 20 minutes of trying Michael, Chantelle and Jonny managed to calm Jac down and Malik and Arthur managed to sort out the bleed. She had to have stiches but that was the least of her worries.

"How's our baby?" She asked Michael

"Just about to have a look now!" Said Michael as Chantelle turned up with the ultra sound.

Michael was looking round for the baby or a heartbeat but he couldn't find one. A tear ran down Jac's face. Then all of a sudden he found a heartbeat. A huge sigh of relief for everyone!

"So Jac" Started Michael "You will be in overnight under the watchful eye of Chantelle and Malik."

Michael, Chantelle, Malik and Arthur left the room

"Jonny, will you stay with me too?" She asked

"Like I would leave you alone ever again after today" He said

She fell asleep but Jonny wasn't tiered so he stayed awake and watched over her.

Later on Chantelle came in to check on her and she noticed her heart rate was up a bit so paged Malik. He came in and put the oxygen mask on her.

"Should I wake her as it looks like she's struggling to breathe?" Chantelle asked Malik with a bit of worry in her voice. Malik nodded

"Jac, Jac, Jac, Jac" Jac woke up but was still struggling to breathe.

"Jonny, Chantelle. Try and calm her down. It's not good for her or the baby" Malik said and for the first time all night started to sound concerned.

This time after half an hour of trying they couldn't calm her down.

"Page Mr Spence" Malik said to Chantelle as he rushed to her bed to try and calm her down. They all became concerned as she would of usually calmed down by now.

Within 5 minutes Michael was at her bed side.

"Get me a chest c-t please Malik and quick. Jump all queues." He said with a sense of hurray in his voice.

"Is she going to be alright" Jonny said with tears running down his face.

"I don't know Jonny, I don't know." Says Michael still attempting to get her breathing back to normal.

They quickly got her down and gave her a chest c-t and got the results in no time at all.

Michael and Malik examined the results. "There's fluid around the heart and a blockage in her airways. Let's get her into theatre now

After theatre she seemed to gain back her breathing properly for the first time since the panic attacks started.

"Thank you so much Michael" Says Jonny as he runs his hand through her hair as she slept "I don't know how I would of coped if I had lost her.

"Don't worry its part of my job" Michael whispered as he tried not to wake Jac.


End file.
